Ame Sekai
Ame Sekai Ame Sekai (雨 世界, Ame Sekai) is a Chūnin-level Kunoichi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Kireina. Her adopted father is Hikari Soshi and her adopted mother is Nisshoku Soshi---who was a member of the Kōun clan before marrying Hikari. She has two younger adopted brothers, Yakan and Kumo Soshi---one of which is two years younger than her, the other being four years younger than her. Background Ame Sekai was born into the Sekai clan (世界) Sunagakure (砂隠れの里, Sunagakure no Sato, Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Sand). Not much is known about her time with her actual parents. When she was only one and a half years old, Ame was taken from Sunagakure by a group of Kirigakure ninja---who were trying to figure out the Sekai clan's secret techniques. However, once they entered the Land of Fire, they were stopped by a group of Konohagakure Anbu who were looking for a baby that enemy ninja took from the Hidden Leaf. The group of Anbu had mistaken baby Ame for the baby they were looking for. They killed all of the Kirigakure ninja---who didn't even have time to explain---and took baby Ame with them to Konohagakure. The Hokage at the time---Lord Third---brought baby Ame back to Hikari and Nisshoku Soshi, whose baby was the one taken just a couple of days ago. From then on, Hikari and Nisshoku took care of Ame, without knowing that she isn't their daughter. However, as soon as she started growing, they realized that she wasn't their daughter and started to resent her. As far as Ame knows, her adopted parents are her biological parents---which is far from correct---and so she's dealt with being hated by her parents. She never even questioned it when Hikari and Nisshoku refused to teach her their clan's jutsus. When she was two years old, her adopted parents---Hikari and Nisshoku---had a son named Yakan Soshi. After another two years, Ame got another little brother her parents named Kumo Soshi. Up until that point, Ame's life was filled with love and happiness. However, once Kumo was born, her parents started seeing her as a pest. Due to how her parents treated her, Ame has severe trust issues and an especially hard time trying to express her emotions and get people to listen to her. She's a very soft-spoken girl, but that doesn't mean she isn't smart or hard-working. When she feels that someone's dignity is on the line, Ame will speak up and defend that person, even if it means she becomes the one they make fun of. When Ame turned nine, she enrolled in the Ninja Academy. Ame was a brilliant student. Her bust subject being Taijutsu along with anything written---she has the potential to become a prodigy, but her parents never bothered to teach her the clan techniques. Ame was not a favorite among the students. She was seen as the "bad" girl of the school because she picked fights with people. That is partially true. Ame only fought with the bullies of the school when she saw that they were picking on a kid, just because they could. The teachers knew about her issues and why she got into fights, so whenever she got into a fight---whether it be a physical one or a verbal one---they would turn a blind eye. Ame graduated at the top of her class---tied to Sakura Haruno---at the age of 9. She joined Team 9 with her classmates Kiken Nara and Mayako Nakara. Kireina Yuhi---who knew nothing about her issues---became their sensei. For their first mission, Team 9 had to deliver a scroll to Sunagakure (砂隠れの里, Sunagakure no Sato, Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Sand) This was considered a D-Rank mission. Well, until her Sensei was injected by a poison, leaving him paralyzed. This made Team 9 a rather easy target. Ame dug through the bag she packed, pulled out a syringe, got a sample of her Sensei's blood, and figured out what poison she had been infected with. Once she had finished making the antidote---which was very simple to make as she had all the ingredients already---a group of Sound Ninja came to steal their scroll on behalf of Orochimaru's orders. Mayako and Kiken held off the group while Ame tended to Kireina. Once she had successfully injected the poison into her Sensei's blood system, Ame protected her two teammates from death by using one of her strongest jutsu---which almost killed her, but hey! You can't win them all. Anyway, she was on the verge of death by the time they finished their trip to Suna---they were only about a days' walk away from the Hidden Sand when the Sound Ninja attacked them. Once they arrived, Ame was rushed off to the hospital and was there for almost a week before she finally started to regain consciousness. Needless to say, everyone was angry and irritated with her. Kiken and Mayako weren't happy that Ame was the one who got all the credit for keeping the scroll safe. After Ame regain full consciousness---which wasn't for another three days because she kept getting extremely bad blackouts---Team 9 was allowed to leave Sunagakure. |} __NOEDITSECTION__